the_hobbit_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thranduil
Thranduil '''is a major character in the last two films and the second king of Mirkwood, father of Legolas and son of the late Oropher. Formerly having an alliance with the dwarves, it grew thin when he learned that Thror refused to give Thranduil a share of the treasure. He would meet Thorin again, but they hated each other and Thorin refused to treat with Thranduil, as he was trusting his burglar to get them out of this situation. He took a big part in the Battle of the Five Armies, forming a partnership with Bard, leader of the Surviving Men of Laketown. Bilbo gave the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil. After his son left, Thranduil returned to the Woodland realm where he would fight against Sauron to defend Middle-earth and Mirkwood. Thranduil was portrayed by Lee Pace in the adaptations. Personality and traits Thranduil was proud and a rightful ruler. He is very protective of his kin and. Thranduil does not approve of defiance. He is also a beneficial ally to Bard the Bowman. The Elf king also cares deeply of his wife and son. He was after all heartbroken that his son defied him and when Legolas left and refused to return home.After the battle, Thranduil is more compassionate to Tauriel after seeing her truly in love with Kili. Physical Thranduil was also a very arrogant man, and had once in a while done things for himself. He cares a great deal of the Elves he had been friendly with, but seemed to care and be overprotective of his son the most. appearance Thranduil is a blonde elf with a crown of leaves and twigs. He also was very fair and had blue eyes. He usually wears a long silver robe in majority of the film. During the Battle of the Five Armies, Thranduil takes up swords. He also was very tall and pointy Elven ears. ` Abilities * '''Immortality: Being an Elf, Thranduil is immortal. He can never die and is less frequently getting sick. However, this has a disadvantage as he could die from wounds. * Archer: Like his son, Thrnaudil may possess the good ability to fire with an arrow. * Swordsman: Expert swordman as he is able to fight Orc and even behead them while riding on his Elk in the Battle of the Five Armies. He also swiftly cut Tauriel's bow in half swiftly. Biography Early Life Thranduil was born to king Oropher in the late First Age. His father died when he was young after the Battle of Dagorlad. Sometime, he became King of the Woodland realm and married an Elven princcess. They had a son named Legolas. When his wife died at the Battle of Gundabad, there was no grave for Thranduil and Legolas to mourn. He loved his wife so much that he hardly talks about her. In TA 2341, Tauriel, a young Elf's parents were killed by Orcs and Thranduil has looked over her ever since. Thranduil was born to king Oropher in the late First Age. His father died when he was young after the Battle of Dagorlad. Sometime, he became King of the Woodland realm and married an Elven princcess. They had a son named Legolas. When his wife died at the Battle of Gundabad, there was no grave for Thranduil and Legolas to mourn. He loved his wife so much that he hardly talks about her. In TA 2341, Tauriel, a young Elf's parents were killed by Orcs and Thranduil has looked over her ever since. Ally of Thror In a prologue, Thranduil was allied with Thrór. He had come to learn that Thror had held his wife's gems and necklace in the Mountain. When he was about to touch the jewels, the lid slammed, causing the alliance between Elves and dwarves began to thin. 2770, the dragon Smaug attacked Erebor. Thorin begged for Thranduil to help them, but Thranduil would not risk the life of his kin and let abandoned them. The Quest o f Erebor Thranduil appears in The Desolation of Smaug after Thorin and his company (besides their hobbit) are found in Mirkwood. He tries to treat with Thorin, to have the jewels that Thror had stolen. Thorin shouts at Thranduil and accuses him of being a traitor. In retaliation, he accuses Thorin of being just like his grandfather. Thranduil also notices Tauriel and Legolas' relationship growing, but warns her not to give him hope when there is none. The Hobbit Bilbo Baggins freed the dwarves under the noses of Thranduil's guards, and the king was furious that Thorin escaped. He beheaded the orc that the elves held captive and ordered the Kingdom to be sealed. Unknown to him, Tauriel and Legolas both left Mirkwood for Laketown. The Battle of the Five Armies Hearing of Smaug's death and Laketown's sorrow, Thranduil and his company of Elves came to assist Bard. Thranduil also banishes Tauriel because she disobeyed his orders to stay in Mirkwood He gave the Laketown men food and supplies to survive long enough. Bard mistakes his intentions, as Thranduil aslo rightful claim to the gems that Thorin has held captive in his Mountain. Though bard tried to avoid war and treat with Thorin, Thranduil allies with Bard to go to War. A hobbit, Bilbo Baggins came into their camp with the Arkenstone, and Thranduil was hysterical with him. Bilbo revealed them the Arkenstone and handed it to them. During the Battle, Thranduil at first didn't let any elves fight and they did. He saw the people of his kingdom falling, men and women. The king attempted to leave until Tauriel confronted Thranduil and threatened to kill him if he left. Thranduil destroys her bow and almost harms her until Legolas shouts that if he hurts Tauriel, then he'll have to kill him. The father is heartbroken by Legolas's words. The rebelling elves leave to Ravenhill. After Legolas says he will not return home, Thranduil asks where his son will go. Legolas says he doesn't know where he will go and Thranduil advises that he goes to the North and meet Aragorn, but does not say his name. Thranduil then finds a heart-broken Tauriel cradling Kili's dead body as she says why love hurts so much. Thranduil realizes that Tauriel was in love with Kili so much and answers that it was real love. Relationships Arathorn Thranduil was well-acquainted with Arathorn. He considered him one of the greatest men of Middle-earth. He knew the existence of Arathorn's son, Aragorn. Aragorn Thranduil knew of Aragorn's identity as "Strider" and the true heir to Gondor. Thranduil's and Arathorn's sons went on to be great friends.